


Isaac doesn't get to go grocery shopping

by addictedtomtdew8



Series: Isaac being a puppy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Relationships, M/M, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac thinks Stiles and Derek are never coming back, so Isaac gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac doesn't get to go grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy21CFire51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy21CFire51/gifts).



> I was scrolling around on Pinterest and found this pin http://www.pinterest.com/pin/133911788895686860/ and my bestie was like write it now. So here it is. I think I am going to read an additional part to it, which will have more detail and being significantly longer then this one.
> 
> http://addictedtomtdew8.tumblr.com/ Check out my tumblr. I'm willing to take prompts from Teen Wolf.

Isaac is freaking out. It has been over an hour since Stiles and Derek went to the grocery store. 

“What if they are never coming back? What if that’s why they made him stay behind?” Isaac couldn’t get those thoughts out of his head. Usually he goes to the store with Stiles but today Derek wanted to go with him instead. Isaac just knew it was because they were tired of him. Tired of having to be careful around him. 

Isaac let out a low growl. Fine if they were never coming back then Isaac was going to do whatever he wanted. 

Isaac went into the bedrooms, grabbed all the pillows and blankets, and carried them into the living room. He tried to build a pillow fort in the middle of the living room, before getting mad at it and kicking the blankets throughout the room. He looked at the blankets strewn throughout the room before deciding that wasn’t enough of a symbol of his anger at being left behind. He felt himself wolf out, his fingernails growing into claws. He grabbed the pillows one by one and stuck his claws into them and shredded them, watching the feathers drift around the room. 

He then went into the kitchen and kicked all the chairs over. He pushed everything that was on the table on the floor, taking joy in the sound of glass breaking. He wished that everything that happened with his dad and him had never happened. Then Stiles and Derek would still want him. 

He went back out into the living room and threw all the DVDs throughout the room. He was just getting ready to throw the cushions onto the floor, when the loft door opened. 

He looked up guiltily when Stiles and Derek walked in. “What the hell Isaac?” Stiles yelled, dropping the groceries he was carrying. 

Isaac whimpered. “You guys were out a long time.” He muttered. “I thought you were never coming back.” 

Stiles looked at Isaac, a frown appearing on his face, before wrapped Isaac in a hug. “Isaac, we will always come back. Help me pick this up and I’ll make supper.” 

Isaac gave Stiles a happy smile and nodded his head in agreement. Next time, Isaac would remember what Stiles said and not tear up the house.


End file.
